


Cakes and Wine

by Anon1Adult



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Riding Hood Elements, Red Riding Hood!Steve, Skinny!Steve, Wolf!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/pseuds/Anon1Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was mid-morning and Steve had been ushered out of the house with a basket of cakes and wine. His Godfather Fury had fallen ill and Steve had been instructed to bring him the cakes to help him recover faster.<br/><br/>Along the way Steve meets the Wolf and tells him where he is going.<br/><br/>Seeing an opportunity the Wolf raced ahead to Godfather Fury's house and waited for Little Red Riding Hood to come.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> No beta type assistance. All mistakes are my own.  
> Point and laugh if you find one (or tell me and I'll fix it).
> 
> Going through my Brothers Grimm book and of all the stories _this_ one. *sigh*

It was mid-morning and Steve had been ushered out of the house with a basket of cakes and wine.

His Godfather Fury had fallen ill and Steve had been instructed to bring him things to help him recover faster.

The road to Godfather Fury’s house was long, and it was along the path that he met the Wolf.

The Wolf was leaning against a tree alongside the road, shaded from the day's high sun. "Good morning Little Red Riding Hood."

Steve startled. He had been so focused on the trail he hadn't seen the Wolf standing there.

"Good morning Mr. Wolf." Steve responded. For Steve was a polite man, and would never be rude. He had never meet the Wolf before and had never heard the whispers of how cunning, and devious the Wolf could be or how he devoured anyone who crossed his path.

"What do you have in your basket?" The Wolf purred in a tone that had Steve blushing. Steve wasn't used to such attention from such a handsome looking creature. The dark blue eyes were hard to look away from and the black triangle ears that peeked out through his hair only added to his allure.

Steve shifted the basket of baked good from one hand to the other, "I have cakes from the baking we did yesterday and some wine. Godfather Fury needs something to make him feel better for he is feeling rather weak." Knowing he needed to hurry to his Godfather’s he gave the Wolf a polite smile and continued walking.

The scent of sandalwood teased Steve's senses as the Wolf fell in step with him, "Where does Fury live Little Red Riding Hood?"

Stealing a glance at the handsome Wolf again he answered. "He lives a quarter of an hours' walk into the woods, right under the three big oak trees."

Tony eyed the delicious morsel that was Little Red Riding Hood. The stories of how everyone loved him best had made it all the way into the forest. He seemed small for a human man but Tony knew him to be at least 16 winters. His big blue eyes were so expressive and unguarded, and he still smelled innocent. Tony couldn't keep the smirk from forming on his lips, Little Red probably tasted delicious.

Needing a better setting than the forest, Tony needed time to prepare. "Little Red Riding Hood, have you noticed how ripe the fruit is on the trees? I bet your Godfather would love to have some fresh fruit. The branches are so heavy they dip low enough for even you to pluck them."

The mention of his height caused him to glare up at the Wolf, but the look didn't last long as those sky blue eyes looked around the forest. His eyes lit up as he took notice of the fruit that was indeed ripe and within his reach.

Godfather Fury _would_ enjoy some fresh fruit. It was early enough that he could pick some fruit and still be there in plenty of time.

"Thank you Mr. Wolf. I think I will do just that."

Steve left the path and started picking the nearby fruit. As soon as he had picked a few he would spot a different, juicier looking fruit, and would start after it. And so he went even deeper into the forest and away from the path.

***

Tony had ran straight to Fury's home, for he had known where the man lived.

Godfather Fury had a standing order to Tony to stay as far away from his house as possible. But Tony rarely listened to the man and he wouldn't start now.

He pounded on the door a few times.

“Who's there?” An ill voice rasped.

Tony cleared his throat and turned his head away, muffling his response "It's Little Red Riding Hood. I've brought you some cakes and wine. Open the door."

"Just raise the latch," Fury coughed from within, "I'm not your doorman." He grouched.

With an eye roll Tony raise the latch, and swung the door open wide, it hit the wall with a bang. Without saying a word he rushed the old man and hauled him over his shoulder and disappeared with him -sleeping cap and all- into the forest.

***

The sun had moved positions, indicating it was time for Little Red Riding Hood to continue on the path if he was to make it to his Godfather’s house and home again before the end of the day.

His basket was brimming with brightly colored fruit, perfect for helping Godfather recover his health. When he arrived at his Godfather’s house he was surprised to find the door open a jar, and when he stepped into the house the he had a strange feeling of something being misplaced.

Little Red Riding Hood called out a greeting into the quiet house, setting the heavy basket on the kitchen table.

He grabbed a colorful pear and went to the bed to draw back the curtain slightly. He could see the form of his Godfather under the blankets but the thick curtain wasn't meant to open fully. With the dimming light he could still make out some of his Godfather’s features, but there were mostly covered in shadow.

Steve thought it made him look odd. “Godfather come into the light, it will do you well.”

“I’m far too sickly to leave bed my dear.”

Steve sat on the edge of the bed and peered into the darkness. “Godfather your voice sounds strange.”

“It’s the sickness dearie.”

“And your eyes! They are huge!” Steve fretted noticing the way the sleeping cap and blankets obscuring his face.

“All the better to see you with.”

Steve took hold the mitten wrapped hand resting atop the quilt. “And your hands! They’re practically busting these mittens at the seams!”

“All the better the grab you with.”

Steve’s eyes focused on the sharp teeth, fear caused him to disregard that they were framed by the wrong color lips and jaw.

"Godfather what a big scary mouth you have!”

“All the better to eat you with!'

As soon as the words left his mouth Tony lashed out and grabbed Little Red by the shoulders.

Steve dropped the fruit to the ground in surprise, the dull sound of it hitting the floor lost as he was pinned to the bed by his shoulders and legs settled atop his thighs. 

The sleeping cap had fallen off with the quick movement, revealing the handsome face of the wolf accompanied with the light scent of sandalwood.

"You!" Steve cried stared up at the man holding him down with wide eyes, his mouth opened in surprise.

"Yes, me." Tony purred leaning down to nip at the exposed skin of Little Red's shoulder.

Blushing at the position Steve struggled in vain to get free but the Wolf was much bigger than he was. "What did you do to my Godfather?!” Steve cried thrashing in the firm hold.

Tony brought his face closer to his treat, enjoying the irate glare it earned him, before burring his face into Little Red's neck while trailing one hand down the man's belly to press between his legs.

Steve let out a surprised yelp at the contact and tried to flail the arm not currently held down only to discover that the Wolf was using his body weight to pin him down.

Steve bit his lower lip to keep from letting out sounds of encouragement as the Wolf above him lazily massaged the underside of his hardening member through his pants.

After a moment the Wolf lifted his head, his dark blue eyes mischievous and his voice a husky whisper, "Do you wish that I stop?"

Finding that he didn’t want to tell the Wolf to stop Steve turned his head away and muttered a soft "keep going" unable to fight down his rising blush.

The dark head of the Wolf dipped back to his neck then a rough wet tongue was lapping at the sensitive skin. With a whimper Steve thrust his hips against the hand touching him, needing to feel more.

Tony chuckled against his neck, his fangs grazing the tender flesh. His clever hands made quick work of Little Red's shirt and pants until he was left with nothing but his red cape, it being trapped under his body.

The Wolf loomed over him, muscular arms caging the smaller man to the mattress. Little Red noticed the Wolf's blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. So transfixed on the Wolf's eyes that he didn't notice the hand moving to wrap around his hardened naked member. Steve's eyes fluttered shut and he couldn't contain a whimper.

The Wolf felt his heart and his dick swell at the blissful expression that crossed his little meal's face. He was just so expressive.

Tony slowly started pumping the hard flesh in his hand, mindful it was still dry. Little Red let out a few more lewd noises as Tony stroked the foreskin back from the head and swiped his thumb over the slit. With a firm hand on Little Red's hip he lowered his face to lap at the dripping flesh. Making sure to cover his fangs with his lips, Tony opened his mouth and swallowed him down.

Steve couldn't stop the whimper of encouragement as the wet heat wrapped around him and he couldn't hold back the continuous moans that escaped him as that wicked tongue lapped at his sensitive tip. He was panting for breath, his fingers clenching and unclenching the red hood under him in time with tongue as it made pass after pass.

Sucking at the fully hardened dick in his mouth Tony rubbed a single finger against his toy's puckered entrance. With a throaty whine Little Red tried to close his thighs around the Wolf's shoulders, but Tony shifted Little Red's thighs to rest over his shoulder as he continued to suck at the delicious cock.

It was the sweetest treat he could remember having in a long time.

He sat up on his elbows to look down his meal’s lithe body. He shifting Little Red's legs wide and set his feet flat on the bed, knees bent he rubbed a little firmer at the quivering entrance. He pulled away briefly to quickly wet a finger.

Watching his prize's face, fisting the hard flesh in one hand and slid a slicked finger into his tight hole. The muscles contracted beautifully around the intrusion and the way Little Red's mouth fell open was more sinful than any forest nymph.

He slowly worked the finger in and out of the tight hole, watching for any signs of discomfort as the other hand continued a slow steady rhythm of stroking the leaking dick.

Little Red had turned his face away again and was squeezing his eyes shut. That just wouldn't do.

"Look at me." Tony demanded, how own voice sounding a lot more wrecked than he'd anticipated.

Steve turned towards the voice, its soft tones bidding him to obey. He opened his eyes to find glowing dark blue in the darkness. Looking into those eyes was like staring at the moon, so bright and enchanting. Steve found that it was more thrilling than scary to see the Wolf's fangs as he smiled.

Tony felt the shiver of desire as he watched those bright blues eyes open. They were clouded with lust and naked want. His instincts cheered for being the one to put those emotions there.

He hadn't noticed he'd been smiling until he leaned down to wet another finger. Still not scenting any fear from his Little Red he assumed the fangs went unnoticed.

He lapped at the connection between his finger and Little Red's opening, he earned a keen wail in addition to the impeccable taste and view. With the second finger ready he eased it into the tight hole. The Wolf lifted his head up again to watch the display of raw emotions.

Hooded sky blue eyes met his unflinching. Little Red's fingers were clenched in the cloth under him and his chest heaving. The Wolf wiggled his fingers a bit, eagerly soaking up all the sounds that fell from Little Red's mouth. Marveling once again how responsive his treat was.

He wiggled and twisted the digits, working to make room for one more. He wet the third finger, paying attention to the underside of the balls that resting in front of his nose.

Arched the third finger to join the other two in the tight heat, his mouth once again returned to worshiping Little Red's leaking dick.

As the third finger slid past the final ring of muscles his Little Red started breathlessly babbling. "Please Mr. Wolf, please I cannot- I need- please."

Mindful of his fangs, Tony smiled around his tasty snack. This little one was quite the find indeed.

With one last flex of his fingers he withdrew earning a moan for the trouble.

Quickly taking off the borrowed sleepwear he set to work on wetting his own excited length. He made quick work of it using his own saliva, pre-come, and some borrowed drops from his Little Red's cock.

He positioned himself at the tight hole, rubbing the head against the puckered entrance just to hear what sounds he could get his Little Red to make. His bedmate didn't disappoint, moaning out a soft “Please” and a small roll of his hips searching for something he wasn't yet sure of.

With a fond smile in place he slowly pushed inside. It was so impossibly tight and Tony loved every minute of it.

Steve started to moan, long and low in his throat. The steady drag of the Wolf's prick as it entered him was mind numbingly good. The feeling of being filled, of being connected this way, was magnificent.

Once fully seated Tony leaned back to take in the view of the stunning create below him. Little Red looked beautiful spread out against the bright red of the cape under him. His flushed expression just a tad lighter than the red cloth.

Tony wondered if he could fix that. He ran his hand up his meal's flat stomach, pausing at a nipple to gently pinch. The sudden grip around his length had him groaning out in pleasure. Filing the sensitive spot away Tony was pleased that this little minx was full of surprises.

He placed a firm hand on the center of Little Red's chest and slowly pulled out. With a shallow, slow roll of his hips he reseated himself, then pulled back out. The impossibly tight hole fluttered around his length as he set a slow pace. And the red of the cape didn't compare to the flush that took over Little Red's face.

Little Red had caught his lower lip between his teeth and was biting it to keep from making the noises Tony was slowly becoming addicted to.

Wanting to abuse the lip himself, Tony leaned down, bracing a hand next to Little Red's head and covered his mouth with his own. Sky blue eyes fluttered open at the contact and he immediately released the reddened lip only to have Tony take it gently in his teeth. He sucked the abused flesh for a moment, aware his fangs could do some serious damage to the tender flesh.

Lengthening and quickening his thrusts, he dipped his tongue into Little Red's slack mouth, tasting the fruit he had eaten while off in the forest.

The next thrust broke the rhythm for a moment as Little Red's tongue bravely surged up and caressed against his. Their tongue dueled as Tony reached down and palmed a handful of Little Red's ass, angling his hips into a position so he could thrust deeper. He encouraged those creamy white legs to wrap around his waist and happily swallowed Little Red's cry of pleasure.

Steve's world had narrowed down to the delicious drag and pull of the solid length inside him. Every few thrusts he would see stars as the Wolf moved inside him. Several particularly well aimed thrusts had him flailing out, blindly reaching for a way to steady himself. His fingers found a grip on the Wolf's shoulders, his blunt finger nails digging into the muscle earning a groan of approval from the creature above him.

Breaking the connection between their lips Steve turned his head and moaned as the Wolf once again picked up the speed of his thrusts, brushing against something mind numbing inside him with every thrust.

Presented with the pale column of his treat's neck Tony helped himself as he nipped and sucked at the flesh. The skin vibrated under his lips as his little pet's voice grew louder, begging without words. The legs around his waist tightened and the fingers on his shoulder drug against his skin, pulling him closer.

Steve pressed his face into the Wolf's shoulder, panting for breath as the light smell of sandalwood teased his nose. He heard the Wolf rumble something low in his hear, the words were lost as the next moment Steve threw his head back and his release rushed over him. The feeling so intense it made his head swim, and forced the air from his lungs in a loud cry.

The warmth gripping Tony's member clamped down as his ears were filled with the music of his treat’s praises, warmth spilling between them as his Little Red came undone. Wanting to follow him he dipped his head and panted into the golden hair taking deep breaths to try and hold the scent of his meal’s release. It saturated the air between them until it was the only thing he could smell. His beautiful Little Find so deep in the heart of the woods.

With a roar he kept muted behind clamped teeth Tony spilled deep into his new pet.

Steve moaned as warmth flooded deep inside him. The rocking hips slowed inside him but Steve found he didn’t want them to. “Please.” He found himself moaning.

Glowing blue eyes focused on his face. The fear of being devoured no longer concerned him.

“Please what, my little one.” The Wolf asked, his low voice as his hips slowing further.

“Again, please, again.” Steve begged squirming under the Wolf. He didn’t have the words to convey what he wanted but he knew he wanted it again.

Heat gathered low in Tony’s belly at the request. Not only was his little one scrumptious, he was insatiable.

Tony let out a rumble of delight as he lifted Little Red and sat cross legged on the bed maneuvering his pet until his legs were bent over Tony’s hips. “Show me.” He commanded.

Sky blue eyes looked up at him pleadingly, not understanding.

Tony demonstrated by putting a hand at the small of Little Red’s back and rocking him forward while whispering the command again against the shell of Little Red’s ear. Those sky blue eyes crossed briefly and a soft “oh” fell from his lips before he took the hint and rolled his hips himself.

Little Red's come soiled member drug against Tony’s stomach before Tony took it in his hand and stroked. He teased the tip before starting a quick rhythm knowing his treat could, and would, be able to handle it. Little Red wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and rolled his hip to keep up with the stroking hand.

Steve’s thighs burned as he kept up the pace he’d set, but the feeling of it all was so intense he couldn’t stop. He panted against the Wolf’s shoulder and shook with pleasure when the Wolf nipped against his neck just below his ear.

“So perfect my little pet.” Tony praised as Little Red danced in his lap.

With a hard exhale and a high pitch whine Little Red came in his hand.

Resting his forehead on the Wolf’s collarbone Steve panted for breath as the Wolf sucked and licked at his shoulder. His mind was pleasantly hazy and he fought to keep his eyes open.

After some time the Wolf slowly moved to eased him off his now softening dick and lay him back on the red cape. Steve watched with half lidded eyes as the Wolf first licked his hand clean before focusing on the mess of Steve’s stomach.

As he licked a strip up Little Red’s hip Tony imagined this to be just as sweet if not sweeter than the fruit he’d set Little Red after. It became a feast for the senses as Tony worked to clean his little treat, listening to his hiccup of breath as Tony lapped up the mess.

Once satisfied Tony lie alongside his pet and pulled him close. He huffed a breath into Little Red’s neck that now had a fine layer of his own scent.

Exhaustion had claimed Little Red, but it didn't stop him from turning and nuzzled into the warmth of Tony’s chest breathing out a sigh of content.

Tony ran hand down Little Red's back and relaxed against the bed. Breathing in the perfume of their joining he knew it would ward off anyone who wished to cause his little pet harm. 

And if the scent didn’t work then he would be there personally to show them who this little one belonged to.

***

In a quiet cottage not far from Fury's house a small man was dishing up a bowl of warm stew. He set it on a tray along with a small loaf of bread and some wine and brought the tray to the bedside.

The bed occupant grumbled accepting the warm stew and a spoon, “Kicking me out of my own house."

The host adjusted his glasses and left the tray to dish himself some stew. "You're lucky he brought you here and abandoned you out in the forest."

"I would have been just find in my own house if he hadn’t showed up at all!” Fury paused to clear his throat and wipe at his nose, “I don't have a cold and all of you are fretting for nothing. Fucking Wolf."


End file.
